A Wolf's Moon
by MinaminoTeku
Summary: why ish it T for Teen? lots of deep stuff that an older person would be able to understand. that's basically it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A WOLF'S MOON**_

**Distribution: I do not own YYH.**

**CHAPTER 1**

A full moon. Such a beautiful sight sends the couples outside for a romantic stroll. It's luminosity lights up the inner beauty within oneself.

Not only is the moon important to humans, but to wolves as well. Wolves howl at the moon for a purpose, one that has puzzled the human mind for quite some time.

For one particular wolf demon, the moon serves a great purpose. She stands outside, looking up at it, allowing its radiance to shine upon her. The glistening rays pouring on her pale skin. She watches in silence as the night goes on.

The morning after that night was bright and lively. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and yet…the poor wolf demon lies in bed. She's not alone; her lover lies next to her, just about ready to get up and start the day.

Her lover was a tall, very handsome boy with long crimson hair, thought it's very messy now, thanks to the sleep. His gorgeous jade eyes start to open up and the first thing he sees is his lover in front of him with her hair of dark azure. The boy nudges to the back to the wolf girl and hovers over her face. He gives her a light kiss on the cheek and whispers with a soft, comforting voice.

"Rise and shine my little wolf."

My little wolf…that is what he called his dear lover. He knew that she was wolf demon, but he didn't care. For he too was a demon, but a fox and not a wolf.

The girl twitches in her sheets. She pulls them closer to her, keeping herself warm and the light out. Without turning around, she speaks. "Why my sweet? Why so early? We have no where to go, no where to be."

The red-haired fox thinks for a moment. She was right. They can now live peaceful, normal lives, not that no more work will be issued. No more school to attend to, no more cases to go on. Just normal lives, something both the boy and girl truly deserve.

"I suppose you're right. But…we can still go out, even though we don't have to. We can, just the two of us." He sounds encouraging.

It's hard to reject such a relaxing and romantic idea, especially when being suggested by someone you really love.

The girl gives into her lover's request. "Alright. I'll get up." Though she was tired, she sounded very cheerful.

The boy smiles. "Excellent. I'll get ready right now." He slides out of the bed and quickly puts on his silky robe. He looks at the back of his lover's head. "I'm glad we now have the time to do this. It's rare for both of us to share a quiet day together, my sweet Teku."

The girl, now known as Teku, turns so she faces her love. She lies on her back and tilts her head so she sees eye to eye with him. Her lilac eyes meet his jade ones. Teku gives one of her sweet smiles.

"I'm glad to. It's great to finally have a normal life. And to share mine with you is even greater. I love you Kurama."

Kurama's heart filled with joy at that last remark. Sure he's heard Teku tell him 'I love you' a million times. But each time made him feel even happier than before. Nothing brought him more joy than the face of his true love…smiling. With her long, navy blue hair and absolutely stunning lavender eyes. And to hear three simple words come out of her mouth was to die for. Three simple words with so much meaning behind them.

Teku and Kurama, both had gone through so much, together and separately. Both deserve a rest and to have their normal lives finally begin.

**Teku x Kurama once again. Who can't help but love this couple? I can't. Teku ish supposed to be a reflection of myself. Only the total opposite, aka pretty.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter of a story that serves no real purpose. Just something I'm writing for the hell of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Distribution: I don't own YYH.**

**CHAPTER 2**

A day of relaxation awaits the couple. Once finished getting ready, Teku and Kurama walk outside into the cool, crisp air. A slight breeze blows over them both, swaying their hair back and forth. A clear day brightens the couple's lives, knowing that they can do virtually anything without a care in the world.

Kurama and Teku stroll in the park. After much walking, they rest on a park bench and watch the little children play. Some were playing with a ball, others playing a simple game of hide-and-seek.

Kurama puts his arm around his lover and smiles. "Nice and peaceful, isn't it Teku?" He closes his eyes as a light wind comes and blows on his beautiful face.

The wolf demon just stares at the ground with a depressed look in her eyes. She responds with a simple, "yes."

The fox senses something's wrong with her. He looks down at her and brings her face close to his own. "What's wrong my little wolf?" He asks with a worried tone.

Teku just continues to stare at the floor. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, correct?" Kurama gives her a reassuring kiss on the head.

The wolf demon is still unaffected. "Ya, I know."

Kurama sighs. There's only one thing that he can do that can make his love feel better.

"Why don't I get you some ice cream? Does that sound good?" He smiles at her.

"Yes, sounds good." She manages to conjure up a little smile.

_I knew it. She couldn't resist._

The red-haired fox stands up and walks to the nearest ice cream stand. He stands in line, waiting to get his precious love some of her favorite treat.

As Kurama goes to get ice cream, Teku remains seated, staring at the ground. It's unclear as to why she feels gloomy today, considering she's now free and with her true love. Only she knows why she's sad.

_Three more days…three more days till…_

She keeps thinking as to what's going to happen in three days. Whatever it is, it must be causing Teku to be sad.

Kurama returns holding a single cone with two ice cream scoops on it. He takes his place next to Teku, putting the cone in front of her face. "Here."

"Huh?" Teku turns her head towards her lover's face. Her face no longer looks sorrowful. Now she's clueless, as if she has no idea what he's talking about.

"I got two scoops. That way we can just share." He sounded very cheerful and happy.

His features wear a mask of happiness, shielding what his soul really feels, sadness towards Teku.

Teku just stares. "Oh…okay." She shields the event that's going to happen in three days with thoughts of her foxy love.

Kurama and Teku share the ice cream. Each takes little licks of the delicious vanilla.

"This ice cream is good, isn't it?" said Kurama as he takes another lick.

The wolf smiles towards her love. "Yes." She is no longer sad or confused. Just simple happiness and the thought of her new life wit her love.

As the ice cream starts to melt a little, the fox and wolf eat it a bit faster. Without noticing, a bit of the sweet snow gets on Teku's nose. Kurama looks at her and smiles. Then he laughs. Oh, what a sweet laugh he has. It's like a beautiful symphony playing. He finds it adorable and with the ice cream on Teku's nose, it's even cuter.

"Sweetie, you have got some on your nose." The fox just keeps on smiling.

"Huh?" Teku looks down at her nose as much as she could. Her clueless expression lights up Kurama's emotions.

The red-haired boy uses his slender, elegant finger to wipe the sweet snow off his lover's face. While doing that, he stares deep into her eyes.

Teku, in turn, gazes back. But as soon as she looks into his emerald eyes, everything changes. The atmosphere around her transforms. Instead of a park she's sitting at, she's in a house with a fireplace. Instead of a hand on her face, she sees a napkin. And instead of her Kurama, she sees a boy who looks completely different.

"Fa…father?" What Teku sees in front of her is her father, well, foster father. He had black hair tied up in a ponytail. A red headband with black diamonds encrusted on it surrounded his forehead. There is a black mark underneath his left eye and piercing his left ear is a die earring. The single die earring dangles next to his young face.

The young boy stares back at Teku with his mysterious green eyes, similar to Kurama's. However, this guy was human.

He speaks with a deep voice, very deep considering his age. "There. Does it still hurt my dear?"

Teku just gazes into the boy's eyes, completely clueless. She's still recovering from the shock and confusion she got when everything suddenly changed. She doesn't answer, just remains completely silent, staring at the young boy's green eyes.

Not long after the sudden change, the world around the wolf demon transforms again. This time, back to the way it used to be. The house is gone. The napkin is gone. And the boy with the black hair and green eyes is gone.

Teku is left still staring, but this time at Kurama. He too wears a clueless face.

The red-haired rogue is the first to speak. "Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

Teku's clueless face remains still. She has no idea as to what happened or what caused it.

The boy she saw, the young raven-haired one, was her father, her foster father. When she first came to his planet, he was the first to take care of her. He fed her, he clothed her, and he taught her everything he knew, despite his young age. This boy's name…Ryuuji Otogi, Ryuuji Teku's only father and first person she knew and loved.

That flashback of that special event causes the wolf demon to be entirely still and silent. Only one little breath of sound escapes from her lips. All she manages to say is, "I don't know."

**Flashback to Teku's past…lovely. I'll most likely not reveal what caused the flashback so I'll do it here. Kura-chan's eyes caused it. Since they were green and all, his and Otogi's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Distribution: you know the drill, I don't own YYH or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**CHAPTER 3**

For many moments after that flashback event, Teku kept thinking back and remembering Otogi, her father. Little similarities spark a new flashback.

Two days have passed since the first remembrance. It's a late night; the moon is still full in the night sky. The wolf demon Teku stares up at it with her beautiful lilac eyes filled with sorrow and grief. Her soul feels as if it wants to cry.

Kurama notices she's still awake. He sits up and stares at her back outside on the balcony. His half-sleepy, half-clueless face was so cute.

"Teku? Why are you up so late my dear? Come to bed now."

But the saddened wolf just continues to gaze up at the moon. She holds back her wolf instincts and answer. "Not yet Kurama. I have much to think about right now."

As Teku responded, Kurama got up out of bed and strode towards his lover. He stands behind her, marveling at her perfect shiny hair.

His lover instincts took over his conscious mind. He puts his hands on Teku's shoulders and whispers at her softly. "What is it sweetie? What are you thinking about?"

Kurama's light touch and soft whispers cracks Teku's hard thinking for a second. But as the sensation of the gentle touch passes, the wolf just speaks her mind.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of…the day I first came to this planet. July 21, when I was born into this world by my father Otogi."

The fox takes his hands off Teku's shoulders for a moment. He speaks in a startling, stuttering manner. "So…t-tomorrow's like…your birthday?"

"Yes Kurama, it is." She sighs, feeling more depressed.

_Damn, I wish she told me this sooner. I would have gotten her something._

Kurama tries to sound as cool and calm as possible. He wraps his arms around his lover from behind. "I see. But, why are you saddened by that?"

Another sigh escapes from Teku's lips. She gets her thoughts in order as she begins to reveal the purpose of her sorrowful days.

"My father…Ryuuji Otogi…died on my birthday. Our house burned down, the cause of which was three demons. I quickly disposed of them and left the house. I left his poor dead corpse behind. My past…my dreadful past…all started on that one day.

But the moon…it gave me comfort. Every night of the full moon, my father and me would sit outside and look up at the sky. We talked of our dreams, our feelings, or even something simple like the weather or what we did that day. Full moons remind me of all the times I had with my father. It symbolizes the one good thing of my past."

The moon. It symbolizes so much for a variety of creatures. For one particular wolf, it means a lot.

Not knowing how to react, Kurama nudges towards Teku's face and closes his eyes. He holds her closer to him, reassuring his love that he's still there and that he will always protect her.

"Teku…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your father's passing. Let me know what your wish is and I'll try my best to grant it."

A glistening orb of water forms from one of Teku's lavender eyes. It falls, leaving a trail of wetness down her cheek. One after another, they fall.

She turns around and gazes into her lover's emerald eyes. She still sheds tears and is still saddened. Teku quickly embraces Kurama. Her tears wet the soft, pale skin that is Kurama's bare chest. **(SEXY!)**

Instinctively, the red-haired fox closes his arms around the wolf creature. He holds her tighter, accepting her embrace. He tries to comfort her with gentle strokes of her hair.

Teku buries her face in Kurama's well-built chest. Tears are still streaming down her face. She closes her eyes and speaks in a low tone.

"My wish…is a night of freedom. Out in an open field filled with flowers of all different sorts. I want to run around freely, in my demon form, and not be bothered.

I want you there with me as well, just the two of us. We can gaze up at the moon together…just like how me and my father used to do."

Kurama continues to hold the saddened wolf in his arms. All he says is, "Of course…me little wolf."

**Well, now you know a little but about Teku and why she was sad for 3 days. Her past was such a horrible one. Luckily, she has Kurama.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Distribution: I no own YYH or YGO.**

**CHAPTER 4**

An open field full of wild flowers as far as thee eyes could see waits for the fox and wolf demon to run around in it. Once Kurama found it, both reverted to their demon forms. Not just to their human looking forms, but to their animalistic characteristics. Kurama to his youko form and Teku to her wolf form.

They bask in the moonlight together; their fur glistening in the luminosity. The soft black that is Teku shines so beautifully. Little pieces of darkness sway in the gentle breeze that passes. Her light, soft wolf eyes hold so much beauty it is hard to describe.

The silver youko stays by her side, protecting her. His sharp, vulpine eyes watch over her. The silver of Kurama's fur shines even brighter with the added radiance from the moon.

Teku and Kurama, both still in their animal forms, run around in the field of flowers. The two demons dance together in the moonlight. Their souls full of joy as they play with each other like young pups. Happiness could be sensed between the two of them.

Two different species of demons, both in love with each other. The love between Teku and Kurama is so strong; their bonds can never be severed. No force in the world can rip these two apart from each other.

Both the wolf and fox demon had fun together. They stop running and sit. They look up and stare at the full moon above. Kurama wraps all his nine **(or ish it six? I can never remember)** tails around Teku, keeping her warm and also safe from harm. Teku in turn, leans on her lover's shoulder, accepting his comfort.

The gentle silver youko and the beautiful black wolf gaze up at the moonlight. They reflect on past times, as a couple and separately. Kurama thinks about the meeting of Teku and when they shared their first kiss. His soul warms up at the thought.

Teku reflects on her horrible, yet joyous and relaxing past. She thinks of Otogi, her father, and of the day he took her in and cared for her. The moment she had a father was the moment she was reborn and had a new life to live. She reflects on Otogi's death and how her past went from joyous to horrid.

But she still looks up at the moon, staying as calm as ever with the look of happiness in her eyes. For if it weren't for Otogi, she might not be alive. And if she weren't alive, then she wouldn't be side-by-side with her true love at that very moment. Teku is in debt to her father, but she has no way of repaying him.

The dark night is soon to pass and dawn will soon break. Kurama notices this and prepares to leave. He stands up and begins to walk. Still in his youko form, he turns around and gazes at Teku. He gives the signal for them to go but she does not see it. She just continues to stare at the moon.

Kurama's temper doesn't go off when Teku doesn't listen. Instead, upon looking at his love, he can't help but notice something that was completely obvious to the world.

_She's so beautiful. No matter what form she's in, she'll always be beautiful._

As the silver youko continues to marvel at his love's beauty, the wolf demon sits silently, still staring at the moon.

Complete silence hovers over Teku for the longest time. In time, she breaks it.

The wolf demon Teku howls at the moon. Such a beautiful and remarkable sound is so rare, especially one coming from Teku. The howling continues well into the night and into the early morning, the morning of the wolf demon's birthday.

**This whole scene looked really good in my head. Hopefully for you guys too.**

**This chapter was emotional and meaningful. I had to describe how they felt and what they were thinking about. And since this chapter didn't have any dialogue in it, I had to do all the talking. Had to make it realistic. Anyway, the howling at the moon has a deeper meaning than a regular wolf howl. I'll reveal that at the end of the story.**

**SHOUT OUT TO PRINCESS KANDRA, THANX FOR READING THIS STORY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Distribution: I do not own YYH or YGO. (I am getting sick of saying that but I guess it must be done)**

**CHAPTER 5**

The day began to break as Kurama and Teku are walking home. Kurama wishes his love happy birthday and she accepts it. As the sun rises, both the fox and the wolf return to their original form. The fox to his human form Shuuichi and the wolf to her space pirate form.

They return home, only to find a single little box on their doormat. Teku and Kurama stare down at it in suspicion and confusion. Teku speaks as she leans down to pick it up. "What is this?" She asks her fox love.

Kurama inspects it with his eyes. And yet he comes up clueless. "I don't know. Why don't we go inside and you can open it?"

Teku looks up at the red-haired boy beside her. Her face still carries a look of confusion. She gives a slight nod, the signal for Kurama to open the door.

The couple walks inside their apartment home and close the door. They both then walk up to the room they share. Neither brought anything with them so they didn't set anything down or put anything away.

"Why don't you open it Teku?" Kurama asks, standing behind his lover with his arms around her stomach.

"Alright." She didn't sound enthused, more curious. It was a small white box that rests in the wolf's hand. It had a single black ribbon around it, keeping the lid from popping off. A little card dangles from the end of the ribbon.

Before opening the little box, she looks at the card. On it is four simple words, just four. Teku reads these words aloud.

"Tanjoubi omedetou, my dear."

"That's sweet. But who else other than myself knows today is your birthday?" Kurama questions Teku.

"I…I don't know." Teku stares blankly at the little card. No one else other than Kurama knows. Well, the ones that is still alive.

Curiosity overwhelms Teku and cannot be contained any longer. She sets the little card down on her dresser and takes off the ribbon slowly and carefully so she won't tear it or rip it apart.

With the ribbon all taken off, she begins to take off the lid of the small box. What she sees sends her in a state of shock.

Kurama sees this and questions his love.  
"What is it my little wolf?"

A small bead of water forms from one of Teku's lavender eyes and falls onto the item in the box. She cries silently.

What lies in the little white box is a small die earring. It's the same earring that she lost on the day of her father's death. Only one person was able to have this piece. Name…Ryuuji Otogi, the wolf demon Teku's…father.

**_owari_**


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

End of "**A Wolf's Moon.**" It was so hard not using Japanese throughout the story. But I just gave in at the end.

Not, I'm sure you have lots of questions and are dying to know the answers. Well, I'll answer a few obvious ones. First: the title. This story kinda revolves around the moon and Teku. The moon plays a role in Teku's past. Anyway, the title. Since Teku ish a wolf, the moon ish important to her and is her's. I believe the moon belongs to the wolves. Not really owning it, but they kinda does. So ya, a wolf's moon.

Next question: Teku's past and the connection with the earring. Her past was a really bloody one but Otogi was a good thing. He got "burned" in his house. But what Teku didn't know ish how she lost her earring was that the demon that burned the house cut it off. Her power, a little bit of it, got transferred in the earring. So the earring, since it landed near the tied up Otogi, protected Otogi. So in short, he's alive and he's the one that sent the earring to Teku. How sweet huh? There were 2 parts to the earring, Otogi had one earring and Teku had the other.

Question 3: The howling at the moon. See, told ya I'd reveal this at the end. I said there's a deeper meaning to the howling and there ish. The howling was supposed to mean two things. One: Teku was howling at the heavens for Otogi. The thought he was dead so she was howling at him, sorta like talking to him. And two: freedom. The moon represented freedom and howling at it was like accepting it. Since she is now free, she thanks the moon. A wolf's mind is so complex and with Teku being a wolf, she's even more complex.

Those are some questions that if I was reading this story for the first time that I would have. If you have any other questions, review and ask them. I'd be glad to answer them.

Sayonara!


End file.
